


Mine, and mine alone

by Cappyforever



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappyforever/pseuds/Cappyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and Danny, seriously? The Doctor doesn't agree and he's not afraid to tell. A little bit of violence, more psychological than physical, a great deal of sex. Set sometime during season 8. Not very much plot, really. English is not my first language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, and mine alone

The Doctor parked the Tardis inside Clara's bedroom, and, humming a little tune he was stuck on since morning, he swiftly exited his time machine and looked around.  
The bedroom was empty, and by the look of the light pouring through the curtains it was evening. Perhaps Clara was out to dinner, he wasn't due to stop by, he decided on the spur of the moment.  
He had ended a bad fight between two different Houses of a specie situated on a desert planet on the far end of the Horse Nebula, he was very satisfied with himself, because he had been clever and he successfully avoided a blood bath, and he was a little tired.  
All he wanted was to tell Clara his story, because it was a great one, and have a bite with her. Maybe some bantering. He loved bantering with Clara, although he would have never admitted it.  
So it was with a little anticipation that he had directed the Tardis to her room, and now all his excitement was deflating because Clara was not there to greet him.  
He decided to go to the living room, to wait for her properly, and there he suddenly stopped dead.  
Clara was home after all, she was on her sofa to be precise, but she was not alone.  
PE was with her, or to put it better, he was all over her.  
He was assaulting her neck, while trying to find a way under her miniskirt with one hand. She was not screaming outraged, not at all! She seemed to enjoy the situation, if the moaning escaping her mouth were any indication.  
The Doctor remained frozen on the threshold, a burning rage mounting inside him. He knew Clara and PE were in some sort of relationship, and he knew that they, being humans, would have eventually come to this point, but he wasn't prepared for the bluntness of it.  
He was not ready to witness something he has been passionately denying for the past months: PE was a nuisance, was a distraction, someone not really there, ignored every time he was with Clara.  
His Clara. Not PE's.  
He regained his breath all of a sudden, and stormed inside the living room oblivious of everything.  
'Get your hands off her!'  
Two steps and he was beside the sofa, grabbing the other man by the shirt and pulling with a strength he rarely used.  
Clara yelped, startled, and PE tried to disentangle himself, ready for combat just right the soldier he was, as all his instincts were kicking in.  
The Doctor was furious, his face that of a man ready to fight with his bare hands and sure to enjoy all the blood he would be able to spill. Some part of his mind was bewildered by his own actions, but unable to stop anyway.  
'Doctor! What are you doing? Why are you here? What happened?'  
Clara was flushed, her cheeks redder by the minute.  
'I wanted to see you. Why is HE here?'  
'I'm her boyfriend and I though we all had an agreement. She travels with you and the rest of her life is none of your business!'  
'She travels with me, and the rest of her life is my business as long as she is safe, and judging by your hormone's levels right now she is not!'  
'You have absolutely no right to barge here like a madman, you're not her father!'  
'You are not allowed to touch her...'  
'STOP! Stop! Both of you!'  
Clara was panting, her eyes huge and on the verge of crying 'I'm not an object, and I'm right here, this is MY house, and no one of you has the right to address me as a... A toy with which you both want to play. Get out! Now!'  
'Clara, he came here uninvited and screaming, it's not my fault...'  
'Get out!'  
'You heard her, you better get going...'  
'You too. Out! I don't want to see any of you for the rest of my life!'  
The two men stared at each other with haste, clearly unable to let go and stand down.  
All the more so because they knew Clara was right and they had acted like morons, but no one of them wanted to move first and leave the other the chance to talk to her, even for a brief moment.  
'Out!'  
Danny took his jacket from the chair where he had put it, the Doctor moved toward the bedroom.  
In a couple of seconds they both had gone, two doors slamming loudly.  
Clara was stunned.  
She couldn't understand what the hell had happened: the Doctor didn't like Danny and that was sad but true, but he never had interfered so badly in her private life. God, there had been a time in which she would have wanted the Doctor to act like a jealous wrath, but he had insisted he was not her boyfriend, he was not a hugger, he wanted nothing of the sort!  
What was now all this madness?  
She was trembling for the fright, for the shock and for the rage running through her and decided to have a shower to try and calm down.  
She went to her bedroom and stopped short, seeing that the Tardis was still there.  
She looked around and there he was, sitting on her chair, in front of her three mirrors, waiting for her, as if she had never spoken.  
She glared at him through the mirror, but he wasn't shaken and not even a little remorseful: he was mad, as much as she was.  
'I don't want you to see him again' his voice was like ice, low and dark.  
'You are in no position to tell me what I can or can't do' she was equally glacial, her arms crossed before her.  
He rose swiftly, turning toward her in an elegant movement, and before Clare could do anything he was towering over her, inches apart. All she could see was the blue of his eyes, peering through her soul like a knife.  
'I don't want you to see him again' his voice was even deeper, if possible, sending shivers along her spine. But Clara was stubborn, oh yes she was, and if he wanted to play this game she was all too happy to show him that she was not in the least intimidated. Or aroused.  
'I told you to leave'  
He didn't move, didn't touch her, he only stared at her, his lips set in an angry line.  
She didn't expect his next words.  
'You are mine, and mine alone'  
She retreated and bumped into the door. He made a step forward and loomed again on her, breathing a little heavier.  
She didn't move her eyes from his, and tried to maintain her voice steady.  
'You said you weren't my boyfriend'  
It was he who broke eye contact and wandered to her lips. He was so near, she could smell his cologne, so near she could see the stubble of his ghostly beard.  
'I was wrong, Clara'  
It was a whisper, but the sound of her name reverberated inside her, ringing like a diapason on her nerves: he was not saying her name, he was using it to make her quiver. They both knew it.  
He licked his lips, but didn't move: she was trapped between the door and his body and her knees were giving way.  
She was looking at his lips now, his thin and sexy lips, slightly apart in an open invitation. But her pride surged again within her with a start and she fought against herself to regain a little bit of control.  
'It's too late now'  
They locked eyes again.  
His were hurt and disbelieving, her were stubborn and set.  
The Doctor she knew would have stood down, would have made a step back and would have asked for forgiveness. But this... This was not the Doctor she knew anymore. She didn't know what had happened, but the alien before her had no intention to stop.  
He didn't know what had happened to him either, in the back of his mind he was watching at himself as if from afar, as if he was another person. But all of him wanted Clara more than anything else in the universe, and nothing, nothing, could have stopped him from taking her.  
He moved quickly, raised one hand and stuck it under her skirt, aiming directly for her cunt. He cupped her, and stroked her sex through her knickers, his movements steady, his fingers so very skilled.  
'I don't believe you'  
Clara gasped. A jolt of excitement raced through her despite all her rage. She knew she was wet, but she didn't expect to be so aroused: he had maneuvered around her undergarment and was now dipping inside her with an easiness that surprised them both.  
She lost her balance, moved slightly to regain it and gave him more freedom of movement. She moaned loudly and grabbed his arms for support.  
'Tell me you want me to go away. Tell me and I will be gone in a moment'  
He thrusted his fingers inside her one more time, then retreated and resumed his previous place: so near she could breath him, but not touching.  
Waiting.  
Now she was furious, and outraged, and beyond herself with lust.  
She wanted to slap him in the face, she wanted to yell at him to go to hell, she wanted to rip his clothes apart and eat him alive.  
They looked fiercely at each other, both breathing hard.  
'I...'  
But she couldn't tell it, she couldn't tell him to go away, not anymore, not after all that had appended between them.  
She hesitated a moment too much and he dived forward, engulfing her in his long arms, touching his lips to hers in a trembling kiss, so soft and so passionate she couldn't do anything more than kiss him back, with her mouth open, her eyes full of tears.  
The Doctor lifted her like a bride, and moved to her bed. He leaned her on it, and with controlled fury tore apart all her clothes, leaving her naked before him.  
He looked at her for a long moment, again licking his lips as if she was a prey to hunt.  
Then he touched himself through his trousers  
'Spread your legs'  
It was an order, so powerful Clara obeyed immediately. The only thought was of him inside her, she couldn't wait anymore: never in her life had she experienced something so utterly compelling. She wanted him and there was nothing else that mattered, not her pride, not her self esteem, surely not Danny. She, the control freak, was finally under submission: he was her master, she was his to command.  
The Doctor continued to glare at her, standing by the bed, palming himself slowly.  
'Touch yourself'  
His voice was raspy now, thick with lust and grave beyond limits. Clara moaned, and mirrored his movements: with one hand she opened herself to let him watch, with the other she caressed one of her breast, her nipple hard and at full attention.  
'Tell me what is really on your mind Clara Oswald'  
She hesitated for the briefest moment, then began talking with no more restrain whatsoever.  
'I want to see you naked before me, I want you to kiss me and touch me everywhere, I want to lick and suck you till you are ready to come apart, I want you inside me, I want to feel all of you, all the Doctors I met, all the many faces I've known, I want to hear you all scream my name while you fuck me, I want you to never stop doing it'  
She paused, looked him in the eye, searching for his soul.  
'I want you'  
If he had still some measure of control, with that last three words he was lost for good.  
He unzipped his trousers, freed his cock and leaned on her, guiding himself with one hand and supporting his body with the other.  
She welcomed him with a heat so fierce he thought he could burn.  
He entered completely, adjusting and letting her set the first pace, then taking control again and thrusting with force, with impatience, with tenderness and care, all at the same time, in an impossible mixture of violence and lightness that brought them both to call each other names, to cry their love and passion, to come undone with firework in their brains.  
They remained linked, he completely dressed, she completely naked, kissing and cuddling.  
No more words needed, but few  
'you are mine, and mine alone'


End file.
